Examples of a method for producing lavandulal include:
(1) a method of reducing lavandulic acid or its ester, synthesized by making a strong base act on acrylic ester of 3-methyl-1-butene-3-ol, through the use of an aluminum hydride compound (see Patent Document 1),
(2) a method of hydrolyzing lavandulal dimethylhydrazone synthesized by anionizing senecioaldehyde dimethylhydrazone with an organolithium compound and subjecting the obtained anion to coupling reaction with prenyl bromide (see Non-Patent Document 1),
(3) a method of carrying out hydrolysis after converting the dithioester corresponding to lavandulic acid into dithioacetal through the use of ethylmagnesium bromide (see Non-Patent Document 2),
(4) a method of hydrolyzing lavandulal acetal synthesized by coupling reaction between an iron complex and prenyl iodide (see Non-Patent Document 3),
(5) a method of oxidizing lavandulol with chromium oxide (see Non-Patent Document 4), and
(6) a method of making senecioaldehyde dialkyl acetal react with 3-methyl-1-butene-3-ol in the presence of an acid catalyst (see Patent Document 2).